More than just a Fella
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Slash Shesaro (Sheamus x Cesaro) Cesaro wants to be more than just a fella to Sheamus but does Sheamus feel the same way? Find out! Some Barrett/Cesaro slash in one chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Masturbation, Gay Sex, Cussing.**

"Fella, you can be such an asshole." Sheamus said to his rival, travel partner, and occasional friend, Cesaro.

"I'm the asshole? You're the one who embarrassed me out there." Cesaro yelled at Sheamus.

"I would stop but it's just so much fun. Maybe if you were a little nicer, I wouldn't be so tough to you." Sheamus said, as Cesaro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. No hard feelings I guess. I'm gonna go take a shower. See you later." Cesaro said, still a little mad.

"Bye man, I might go grab a pint while you're gone so don't expect me to be here." Sheamus said. Cesaro nodded and slammed the bathroom door. Sheamus changed and headed out the door. The whole argument started over the WWE 2K15 Roster Reveal. Sheamus and Cesaro bickered nearly the entire time, over who was the better wrestler and their native countries. It wasn't a very serious fight, but it certainly was a little awkward for other people. Even "Stone Cold" Steve Austin acknowledged their bromance-like feel. Cesaro didn't mind Steve calling it that either. Cesaro was openly gay to all of his friends. Sheamus knew and was always cool about it, probably because Cesaro told him that he didn't have feelings towards Sheamus. That was a lie. Cesaro had always found Sheamus very attractive, not to mention hilarious and sweet. But Sheamus was 100% straight. Cesaro thought about what happened that day in the shower. He remembered all of the silly insults they made to each other and he laughed. But Cesaro thought about something else more. He thought about how damn hot Sheamus looked in his suit and how it hugged his ass way more than it should've. Cesaro started to notice his erection start to grow as he thought about it more. Cesaro remembered that he heard the front door to their hotel room close so Sheamus must be gone. Cesaro hadn't gotten off in a while and this was the perfect time. Cesaro got out of the shower and didn't even care to dry off with a towel. They had separate beds afterall. Cesaro jumped ontop of his bed and began to rub his cock.

"God I've missed this!" Cesaro yelled. Cesaro moaned at the feeling. He thought about Sheamus's hot ass and the bulges he's seen while wrestling. He sped up the pace and the sounds of fapping filled the room. Cesaro looked at and admired his 7-inch cock. As nice as his own cock was, he wishes he could see Sheamus's. He knew it'd be enormous. Cesaro imagined impaling himself onto Sheamus and riding him. Cesaro jacked off even faster and moaned Sheamus's name.

"Um..." An irish voice said from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Hungover

Sheamus walked in the room as Cesaro jumped under the covers. _This cannot be happening,_ Cesaro thought, horrified at the current situation. Cesaro tried to calm down as Sheamus stared at the Swiss Superman.

"What's going on here, fella?" Sheamus said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Just um...nothing really. Just laying in bed." Cesaro said, not making eye contact.

"Sure. I'm completely sure that's what you were doing." Sheamus said. Cesaro gulped.

"Are you accusing me of something? You have no proof." Cesaro said, trying to make it sound truthful.

"There's one obvious piece of proof I can see." Sheamus said, pointing to the large tent coming from the blanket. Cesaro blushed and tried to hide it. "Relax fella, all of us guys have our needs. Jacking off is pretty normal if you ask me. We're both guys here. Next time, just tell me and I won't bother you. But what was that name I heard you say? Shane?" Sheamus said, smiling. _Thank god he didn't hear me,_ Cesaro thought to himself.

"Yeah Shane, just this really hot guy I met a few days ago. Sorry about making this awkward." Cesaro mumbled to Sheamus. Cesaro couldn't believe that Sheamus was being so cool about this.

"It's cool lad." Sheamus told to Cesaro and patted him on the back. _I wish you'd pat something else,_ Cesaro thought dirtily.

"So you weren't gone for long. Was the bar closed?" Cesaro asked, trying to change the topic.

"No it was open. Did you forget I'm Irish? I can drink a beer pretty damn fast. Well, I had more than one pint but still. Well goodnight man! Dream about your shane guy!" Sheamus said to Cesaro, as Cesaro fake laughed._ I'm gonna dream about someone, but he's not gonna be named Shane,_ Cesaro thought to himself.

Cesaro woke up that next morning hearing a disgusting sound. Cesaro walked into the bathroom to see Sheamus bent over, throwing up in the toilet.

"Well I see someone's a bit hungover." Cesaro said, trying not to laugh but it comes out anyway. Sheamus smiled, flicked Cesaro off, and went back to barfing. Cesaro patted Sheamus on the back and continued laughing. "I'll get you some eggs from downstairs. That'll help you." Cesaro smiled at Sheamus and rubbed his head. Sheamus gave Cesaro a strange look but smiled little. Cesaro walked outside and his face blushed. _Shit, why did I do that. He's gonna figure out that I wanna be more than just his fella,_ Cesaro thought, as he completely panicked. Cesaro headed downstairs as Sheamus continued to barf. Sheamus had two feelings at the moment: Horrible from the barfing and confusion because of Cesaro. He wasn't confused about what Cesaro did. Well, kinda actually, he was confused about how he felt by what Cesaro did. _That was bad. I didn't like that,_ Sheamus lied to himself. _But he looked so cute with his smile and his arse looked so hot when he walked away but NEVERMIND! I cannot like guys! I'm completely straight. Right?_ , Sheamus thought, conflicted. Sheamus never thought he was gay, even if some thoughts had crossed his mind before. Sometimes he would check out the guys in the locker room but he felt weird right after. And there was that one time he and John Cena jacked off together after a show but they never touched each other. They were just in the same room. It'd be a lie if Sheamus said he didn't find Cesaro attractive, but he never thought of him like this. Sheamus pondered through his thoughts when the hotel room door opened.

"Hey man , I'm back! I got you some fried eggs and bacon." Cesaro told Sheamus. Sheamus stared at him for a minute before finally responding.

"Oh yeah thanks. The barf shit finally stopped and now I'm just thinking about some things." Sheamus said to Cesaro. _Shit, he knows I wanna be with him and now he doesn't want me to be his friend even, good job screwing this up Cesaro,_ Cesaro thought to himself.

"Oh ok. Like what?" Cesaro asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing important, I think. But what happened last night? I can't remember anything." Sheamus said, trying to change the subject. _So that's why he was so cool about it._ _And why he thought I was moaning Shane,_ Cesaro thought.

"Nothing really important. I think you just got in the room and slept." Cesaro said convincingly as he watched Sheamus eat the eggs and bacon.

"Good. Want some of my bacon?" Sheamus asked Cesaro, who smiled at the very suggestive sounding sentence. Sheamus didn't even realize how weird it sounded.

"I'd love to have your bacon." Cesaro said, smiling at his sentence. Cesaro picked up a piece of the greasy food and went back to his bed. _I want your other bacon,_ Cesaro thought to himself. _At least I didn't scare him away, right?_

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Will Cesaro get a better piece of bacon to put in his mouth?**


	3. Chapter 3: Ireland or the UK

**Warnings: Gay Sex, Cussing, Oral Sex. There's Cesaro/Barrett Slash in this one. **

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I probably smell like shit from the vomit. Plus, I just need a shower before RAW tonight" Sheamus said.

"Ok! Be quick. We need to go to the arena soon." Cesaro yelled, and he heard Sheamus turn on the shower. Cesaro turned on the TV and went on his phone to see that Triple H had texted him. The text said, "Hey! So tonight, you and your little rival, Sheamus, are gonna have a match. Get to the arena soon by the way." Cesaro had mixed feelings about this. He loved to wrestle Sheamus because Sheamus was a great competitor but on the other hand, Cesaro didn't want to get a hard-on in the middle of the match and weird out Sheamus. Cesaro walked to his suitcase when he noticed something. The bathroom door wasn't closed all the way. Cesaro walked by it and looked in the crack to see a naked Sheamus, rinsing his hair. Cesaro basically licked his lips at the picture of the limp but still huge and hung cock. Sheamus then turned around, giving Cesaro a perfect view of Sheamus's ass. Cesaro was basically drooling when he noticed Sheamus about to turn his way. Cesaro moved out of the way and hid behind the door. Cesaro walked away with a huge bulge coming from his gray suit pants. Before Sheamus could walk out the bathroom door, Cesaro left the hotel room. _That was close. He almost saw that. I was supposed to be at the arena anyway. Sheamus probably doesn't mind driving himself anyway,_ Cesaro thought. Cesaro continued to think about Sheamus's dick and ass and wished that they weren't just friends. Cesaro walked into the elevator to see Bad News Barrett. They stood in silence for a minute before Barrett spoke.

"So I guess you really are gay." Bad News Barrett said to Cesaro.

"Yeah I am but why'd you say that?" Cesaro asked. Barrett pointed to Cesaro's huge bulge.

"So was that caused by me?" Barrett asked, grinning. _I can't tell him it was because of Sheamus. I guess I have to lie,_ Cesaro thought.

"Yes Barrett, it's because of you. Don't punch me." Cesaro said. horrified of what BNB would do. Barrett picked up Cesaro's hand and moved it to his crotch to Cesaro's surprise.

"Why would I punch you? I need that face for something else in my hotel room." Barrett said, and he clicked floor 6, the floor his room is. _I knew Barrett was bisexual but never thought he was interested in me,_ Cesaro thought. Barrett pushed Cesaro against the wall and attacked his lips. Cesaro wished he hated this but this was the biggest chance he had to really get rid of his sexual frustration. Cesaro gived in and made out with Barrett. The elevator door opened and Barrett and Cesaro walked out to Barrett's room, both with noticeable bulges. Barrett opened the door and slammed it right when they walked in. Barrett picked up Cesaro and put him on the bed, continuing the kissing from the elevator.

"You're an amazing kisser." Cesaro said to Barrett.

"I know. And as a reward, get on your knees and suck my dick." Barrett commanded to Cesaro. Cesaro dropped to his knees and rubbed Barrett's crotch, feeling his huge bulge. Cesaro pulled Barrett's pants down to see Barrett's black Calvin Klein underwear. Cesaro sucked on the underwear and rubbed it to get it harder. Cesaro pulled down Barrett's underwear to see the biggest cock he'd ever seen. It was nearly 11 inches and uncut. Cesaro licked his lips. Cesaro put one of Barrett's balls in his mouth and sucked on it before switching to the other. Cesaro then took the head of Barrett's meat in his mouth. Barrett moaned at the amazing feeling. Cesaro continued sucking on the salty head and cupped Barrett's balls. Barrett rubbed Cesaro's bald head and held him closer. Cesaro took the cock out of his mouth and rubbed Barrett's dick to get it completely rock-solid hard. Cesaro then took a deep breath and sucked about 7 inches of Barrett's member. He bobbed back in forth, making Barrett moan loudly.

"Thats right Cesaro. Bloody hell! Suck my huge British cock!" Barrett yelled loudly. Cesaro then deepthroated Barrett all the way to his pubic hairs. Cesaro bobbed up and down, loving the taste of Barrett's cock. Barrett moaned louder and he could feel him getting close. Cesaro made one last bob and Barrett came in Cesaro's mouth. Cesaro choked at first but then swallowed the thick substance. Cesaro jacked off before getting an idea.

"Hey Barrett, I bet you can't deepthroat my cock. You're British afterall." Cesaro said in a persuasive voice.

"Really? Well watch this." Barrett got down and sucked Cesaro's 7 inch cock all the way in one motion. Cesaro moaned and he could feel Barrett smile. Barrett continued sucking up and down as Cesaro got closer. Cesaro moved his fingers between Barrett's short brown hair. Cesaro couldn't hold it anymore and came in Barrett's mouth. Barrett spit out the jizz. Barrett stood up and laughed.

"We have to do that again sometime." Barrett said to Cesaro.

"Maybe. We'll see. There's someone else I've been looking at lately. But I got to go now. I'm already late for the arena. Triple H wanted me to come early." Cesaro told Barrett.

"Fine you can leave. But that's bad news about the other person. That was fucking amazing. See you at the arena!" Barrett said to Cesaro, who was just putting his pants back on. Cesaro smiled, waved and left. _That was fun, but I prefer the Irish,_ Cesaro thought and laughed.  
Barrett looked at his suit and it had jizz and wrinkles all over it. _At least people will know I've had some fun tonight,_ Barrett thought.  
Barrett walked outside his room and got a drink from the vending machine. He noticed Cesaro had already left and Barrett got in the elevator to see one of his best friends, Sheamus.

"Well it looks you just had a good time." Sheamus said, laughing to Barrett.

"Hell yeah. That Cesaro man gives a damn good blowjob." Barrett said, and Sheamus's face flushed.

**Another chapter will come soon! Did you enjoy Barrett and Cesaro's hot scene? Don't you feel bad for Sheamus?**


	4. Chapter 4: I Came to Play

**Warnings: Gay Sex, Cussing Slash Miz/Sheamus**

"Did you say Cesaro?" Sheamus asked, hoping he didn't hear him correctly.

"Yeah Cesaro. The really hot Swiss dude that I think travels with you. You ok there? " Barrett asked, noticing how weird Sheamus was acting.

"Yeah I'm fine. That would explain where he went." Sheamus said, with a sad tone. _I shouldn't be jealous or mad. He's just a friend. He can be with another lad. It's not like we were together. I'm straight afterall,_ Sheamus thought to himself. The elevator dinged. "Well bye then. Have fun explaining those stains to the other wrestlers." Sheamus said.

"I'm fine with explaining. Maybe someone else would like a go at my cock." Wade said before waving bye to Sheamus. Sheamus went to his car in the parking lot and finally realized something. _Why does this piss me off so much? Sheamus, you know why. I like Cesaro more than just a friend,_ Sheamus finally admitted. _But he doesn't like me that way. I should just forget about all of this,_ Sheamus thought. Sheamus drove to the arena and parked. Even all of the fans cheering for him as he entered the arena couldn't cheer him up. Sheamus walked in the arena to see the person who's confusing his life, Cesaro.

"Hey Sheamus, sorry I wasn't there earlier. I went to the arena early." Cesaro said to Sheamus.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure you were at the arena. By the way, you might wanna clean that stain on your suit." Sheamus said, frowning and pointing at the obvious cum stain on Cesaro's sleeve. Cesaro's jaw dropped as Sheamus walked away. _Shit, how'd he know about Barrett? And why'd he care? He doesn't care who I have sex with._ _Was he jealous,_ Cesaro thought to himself._ It doesn't matter. He's straight._ Cesaro walked to the locker room and got ready for his match.

"Cesaro, your match is next." A WWE employee walked in the room to tell Cesaro. Cesaro sighed and walked outside to the entrance area. His music hit and he walked to the ring. Sheamus's music hits and Cesaro frowns. Sheamus comes out with all smiles. Sheamus goes into the ring and stares at Cesaro with a blank stare. The match starts and it goes pretty usual...until the end. Sheamus was doing his comeback but when Sheamus had Cesaro in position for the white noise. Cesaro pulled on Sheamus's tights revealing Sheamus's big pale ass to Cesaro. Cesaro licked his lips and felt his trunks tightening. _Oh shit no,_ Cesaro thought. Sheamus hit the move and was getting ready to pin Cesaro when he noticed. Sheamus pinned Cesaro for the pin and won the match. Sheamus smiled at the bulge and felt himself getting one as well. _DID I TURN CESARO ON,_ Sheamus thought. He said he didn't have feelings for me though. _Either my mind was playing some tricks on me head or I made that Swiss man horny,_ Sheamus thought. Sheamus smiled at the second part but figured he was probably wrong. Sheamus headed to the back. Sheamus headed to his locker room when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey it's Mike." Mike Mizanin (AKA The Miz) called from outside the door.

"Oh it's the brat. Come on in!" Sheamus yelled as Mike opened the door.

"Listen Sheamus, why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked.

"Tell you what?" Sheamus asked, with confusion.

"That you're gay. I saw you get a boner when you looked at Cesaro's trunks. Thank god I'm the only one that noticed." Mike said. Sheamus looked at him in shock.

"Don't tell anyone. I just figured it out...today. But why do you care?" Sheamus asked.

"Because I've been trying to get in your pants since day one. If you don't want people to know, then let me do what I want to you." Mike said, with his tongue out. Mike put his hand in Sheamus's trunks, grabbing Sheamus's semi-hard cock, and Sheamus let out a soft moan.

"Fine, but this is a one time thing ok fella." Sheamus said, making sure they have an agreement.

"Good, fella." Mike said, mocking Sheamus. Usually, Sheamus would never let this happen. But after his recent feelings towards Cesaro, Sheamus was curious to what it's like being with another guy. Plus, Cesaro gave Barrett blowjob so this was kinda like payback. Mike jacked off Sheamus under the trunks and pulled them down showing Sheamus's huge uncut cock. Mike's eyes got big as he looked at the delicious piece of meat in front of him.

"No underwear I see. That's really hot." Mike said, basically drooling. Mike dropped down and licked the sides of Sheamus's cock. Sheamus moaned.

"Don't be such a tease. Just fucking suck my damn cock." Sheamus said sternly.

"Yes sir, yes sir." Mike said, surprised at Sheamus's attitude. Mike put the salty head in his mouth, sucking all around the wide member.

"That's better.' Sheamus said, rubbing his hands through Mike's hair. Mike took a breath for air and jacked off Sheamus's cock, getting him completely hard. Mike then took about half of Sheamus's 9 inch cock in his mouth. Sheamus let out a louder moan. Mike sucked on that part for a while before engulfing the entire dick. Mike choked at first but then began to bob up and down on Sheamus's hot cock. Sheamus moaned louder than he ever had.

"Damn Mike, you can give a bloody good blowjob." Sheamus said. Mike took another breath for air.

"It's probably because guys give better ones than girls. We know what men like. By the way, your cock tastes amazing." Mike said.

"Makes sense. Get back to work." Sheamus said and Mike smiled. Mike went back to sucking Sheamus's cock all the way up and down. Sheamus could tell he was getting closer. Sheamus moaned louder and louder until he finally came in Mike's mouth. Mike swallowed every bit. "Well that was fun but I better..." Sheamus said until Mike interrupted.

"You think I'm done? No. I'm gonna go on a little ride." Mike said, with eyebrows raised. Mike took off his tight gray shirt and khaki pants which had a huge tent sticking out of them. Sheamus admired Mike's great muscles but they were nothing compared to Cesaro's. Mike took off his underwear, revealing his 7-inch fully hard cock and nice bubble butt on his back. Mike laid down and sucked Sheamus some more, getting him hard again. Mike grabbed a condom from his khaki pockets and gave it to Sheamus to put on.

"You really are a whore." Sheamus said, laughing.

"Guilty as charged." Mike said, grinning. Sheamus put on the condom and Mike positioned the cock near his tight hole. Mike sat to his back facing Sheamus onto Sheamus's cock. Mike let out a large moan as he began to bounce up and down with his tan ass slowly. Sheamus put his hands along Mike's waist and began to help make him bounce faster. Mike picked up the pace and moaned Sheamus's name. Sounds of Miz's ass smacking his cock filled the room. Sheamus felt his balls tighten as he came inside of Mike. Sheamus moaned as Miz breathed heavily.

"God I love your ass." Sheamus said. Mike sat up and commanded Sheamus to suck his dick. Sheamus thought about refusing but knew he couldn't. Sheamus sucked on most of it, choking occasionally because it was his first time. Miz felt himself getting close and pulled his member out of Sheamus's mouth. Mike then jacked off and eventually he nutted all over Sheamus's chest.

"Let me clean that up." Mike said to Sheamus. Mike climbed ontop of Sheamus and licked all of his cum off of Sheamus's chest. "So you sure you want this to be a one-time thing?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now will you keep your deal?" Sheamus asked, scared for the answer.

"Yeah, I got what I needed." Mike said. _I can't believe I did that. I just had sex with a guy...and I liked it. Now if only Cesaro and I felt the same way towards each other,_ Sheamus thought, still clueless to Cesaro's feelings_._

**Do you think Sheamus should've resisted Miz or tried Gay Sex out like he did (it was retribution afterall)? What will Cesaro and Sheamus say next time they meet after seeing Cesaro's ring boner? Will Shesaro finally happen?** **Find out next time I update (which might take a while). Please leave reviews and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad or Good News?

**I finally posted the next chapter! Warnings: Cussing, some Sexual Content**

Cesaro headed to the back after he and Sheamus's match with a worried face._ I'm dead. He's gonna kill me after my bulge in that match. I really hope he didn't notice it He's already pissed at me for leaving him this morning,_ Cesaro thought. Cesaro ran hurriedly through the hall, hoping not to see Sheamus. Cesaro ran into his locker room, completely empty. _Guess everyone went home early,_ Cesaro thought, as he changed into his fancy gray suit pants and black shirt with a dark gray blazer. _I seriously should've brought some more casual clothes. Oh well. At least I'll look good for when Sheamus murders me,_ Cesaro thought.

"You're dressed pretty nice just to go back to the hotel." A British Voice said from behind him. _I just can't get away from Barrett, Cesaro thought,_ irritated.

"Listen Barrett, I don't have time for your little games." Cesaro said, bent over, tying his shoes. Barrett stared at Cesaro's ass, which was directly in front of him.

"Then why tempt me with that position you're in right now." Barrett said, positioning his trunks near Cesaro's butt. Barrett grabbed Cesaro's ass and Cesaro moaned lightly. "Come on, you know you want this inside of you." Barrett said, patting his crotch.

"No...well I do but I can't. I have to get to my room so I can talk to Sheamus. He's gonna kill me but I need to talk to him." Cesaro said, even though all he really wanted was Barrett's huge cock inside of him at the moment.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, just come to room 385. Why is Sheamus gonna kill you though?" Barrett asked, moving away from Cesaro.

"Because somebody told him about our little get-together this morning and he's pissed that I just left him...and plus, I kinda got hard in our match tonight and I think he noticed. He's gonna kill me because he isn't gay and he's gonna be totally weirded out and never talk to me again." Cesaro said, ranting.

"Well then why the bloody hell are you gonna go back there? Stay in my room. You'll get what you want in there." Barrett said, hoping he and Cesaro can have another get together. _Not a bad idea actually,_ Cesaro thought. Cesaro stood up.

"It's a great idea actually...but wouldn't Sheamus get more pissed that I left him again?!" Cesaro asked, rhetorically.

"Maybe. Maybe not. He might not wanna see you so because he's apparently angry and it'd be awkward as fuck." Barrett said. "And plus, if you come over, we have more time to do whatever we want. I'll give you more than just a blow." Barrett said, squeezing Cesaro's ass again and bringing them closer. They could both feel their bulges rubbing against each other as Barrett kissed Cesaro intensely.

"Well, I guess you do have a point. Fine, I'll go to your place." Cesaro said, even though he knew in the back of his mind that it would only make it worse with Sheamus.

"That's good news." Barrett said, before leaving.

Sheamus walked into is hotel room to find it still without Cesaro._ I guess someone's late. Maybe if he rode with me, he'd be here already. I would love for him to ride me,_ Sheamus thought, licking his lips at the thought. Sheamus changed into sweatpants and a tight but soft shirt. He jumped on his bed and turned on the TV. After switching through a few shows, he gave up. Sheamus looked through his window to see Cesaro finally arrive in the parking lot. _Finally, that hot man is here,_ Sheamus thought smiling. Then, that smile left his face. Cesaro got out of his car and Bad News Barrett met him and kissed Cesaro. _No. No. No No. Are you kidding me?! I thought that was just a one time thing or something. Great, right when I thought he was starting to actually like me,_ Sheamus thought. Sheamus jumped back on the bed and sighed.  
"When did my life get so weird?" Sheamus asked himself out loud. _Oh yeah, it was when I started to want to fuck my hot swiss best friend,_ Sheamus thought. _You know what, maybe it'd be better if we were just friends. That's the only thing that will make our friendship stay,_ Sheamus thought. _I do know one thing. I need a beer._

Cesaro and Barrett walked into their (well technically Barrett's) room._ Something about this just isn't right,_ Cesaro thought to himself. Cesaro sat on the bed and Barrett tackled him and kissed his lips. Barrett felt all Cesaro everywhere. Barrett took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

"Barrett wait!" Cesaro yelled, catching Barrett by surprise.

"What's wrong?" Barrett asked, a little worried.

"I can't do this. Listen, you're hot, like really hot in all, but it just doesn't feel right. It's almost like I'm cheating on Sheamus." Cesaro said and then he realized that he said that out loud.

"Woah. You and Sheamus are dating!?" Barrett asked, completely in shock.

"No! I wish but we're not. I just feel like I should be with him but he's completely straight so I'm guessing you can see how that works." Cesaro said, and Barrett nodded.

"I understand man, it's cool. I can find some other guy probably but you will always give the best blowjob." Barrett said, and Cesaro smiled. So Barrett is cool, who would've known, Cesaro thought. Cesaro got his stuff together and Barrett put on a fake smile.

"Listen though Barrett, I bet you can find many hot ass guys who would love to suck your huge British cock. By the way, Justin Gabriel, Fandango, and Cody would love to have you. They've told me." Cesaro said, trying to make Barrett feel better.

"Well, they all have nice bubble butts so I guess that'll do just fine. Gabriel can't get enough of me." Barrett said, acting like his normal self.

"Well bye then!" Cesaro yelled to Barrett, and Barrett waved. _Damn, he was hot. That sucks,_ Barrett thought after Cesaro closed the door. Cesaro ran to the elevator and went to his actual room's floor. Cesaro ran to the door and opened it to see an angry irishman.

**Next Chapter coming soon-ish! What do you think Sheamus will think of Cesaro coming back? Will I ever let Shesaro happen? Do you feel kinda bad for Barrett? Do you think Sheamus will decide to just stay friends with Cesaro! So many questions which is a reason to keep checking back here for more updates!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Warnings: Suggestive Dialogue, Cussing**

"Well well well...Mr. Cesaro. Why the fuck are you here so late and don't give me BS." Sheamus yelled at Cesaro. _Oh god, what do I say,_ Cesaro thought.

"I stayed at the arena late to talk to Hunter (HHH) about my matches." Cesaro said, believably.

"Oh ok. Totally. It's not like I saw you walking into the hotel with Barrett and it's totally not like he was making out with you or anything." Sheamus said, and Cesaro nearly screamed. _I'm gonna die afterall,_ Cesaro thought.

"Listen, we didn't do anything besides kiss. We walked into his room, and about 5 minutes later, I was gone. I couldn't go through with it ok. That's the truth." Cesaro said, horrified.

"Sure. And why didn't you go through with it huh fella?" Sheamus said, walking towards Cesaro with a frown.

"Well um...it's nothing important." Cesaro grumbled.

"See, all you do is lie to me." Sheamus said, with a sad tone. Cesaro frowned seeing his best friend's sadness.

"I really am sorry. I just can't tell you. I know that makes me a horrible person for not being honest with you but I just can't." Cesaro said.

"Come back when you can." Sheamus said sternly, walking towards the door and opening it for him. "Get out."

"Sheamus no. Where will I stay?" Cesaro asked, horrified by this.

"I don't know or care honestly. Either start being honest with me or get out." Sheamus said, seriously. _He's right. I need to be honest...right?,_ Cesaro thought.

"Sheamus wait. I'll tell you the truth from now on." Cesaro said, as Sheamus started closing the door.

"Oh really? Then get your arse back in here and we're gonna have a talk." Sheamus said, and Cesaro was scared as hell. They both walked back into the room. Cesaro sat on a bed and Sheamus sat on a chair near it. "Alright, question number one. Are you and Barrett dating?" Sheamus asked.

"No no no. He's really cool but we aren't together." Cesaro said.

"Oh ok lad wasn't sure. You two are always together. But question 2, what did I do that night I was drunk? You said I didn't do anything but it seems like you lied about that as well." Sheamus said.

"Um well...you walked into the room and you caught me jacking off." Cesaro said blushing. _Shit, I never shouldn't have had that beer,_ Sheamus thought.

"Oh ok that's awkward. How did I react?" Sheamus asked.

"You were cool. You basically just said that all guys had urges and went to sleep." Cesaro said, telling the truth.

"Oh wow good! I was worried I'd be a dick. Ok, one last question." Sheamus said.

"Ask away." Cesaro said, not as worried because the questions had been pretty easy.

"Why couldn't you go through with hooking up with Barrett tonight?" Sheamus asked, and Cesaro's mood changed.

"Um...well...I felt bad about it." Cesaro said, vaguely.

"Wow. Thanks for that so lengthy explanation! Now give me all of it." Sheamus said, laughing.

"But it will make you uncomfortable. I'd feel bad." Cesaro said, and Sheamus was surprised.

"I honestly just wanna know what it is. I don't care if it's weird." Sheamus said, getting impatient.

"God how do I say this. So...I just knew that Barrett wasn't the guy I should be with and that I felt like it would be cheating with this guy even though I'm not dating him." Cesaro explained, as quietly as possible.

"So who is this guy?" Sheamus asked.

"Uhh...fine it's fucking you. Now don't stab me." Cesaro said, as he resisted the urge to run. Sheamus grinned handsomely and Cesaro looked at him confused. _Well this is interesting,_ Sheamus thought.

"Really? So you have a crush on me?" Sheamus asked.

"I mean yeah. You're kinda hot as hell." Cesaro said laughing, and then started bluffing.

"Oh so you think I'm hot? Do tell." Sheamus said, with his tongue slightly out.

"I mean you're smile is just so handsome, you're so fit, and you have a really nice ass." Cesaro said, laughing. _What's going on here,_ Cesaro thought.

"I have a nice ass? You're the one with the best ass I've ever damn seen." Sheamus said, laughing. Cesaro was taken aback but then smiled. Sheamus stood up and walked over to Cesaro and sat down next to him in the bed. Sheamus began to get hard, thinking about Cesaro. Cesaro noticed and looked at the bulge coming from Sheamus's yoga pants.

"Maybe I could help that." Cesaro said, and Sheamus smiled more.

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I won't be able to be updating as frequent soon so sorry! But I hope you liked this chapter and it was so much fun to finally start writing real Shesaro. I hope you're as eager as I am for my next update!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Prefer the Irish

**Warnings: Gay sex, Cussing**

Cesaro waited a second before leaning over and attacking Sheamus's lips with a passionate kiss. Sheamus went into it and kissed him back. Cesaro climbed on top of Sheamus as they continued to make out and feel each other. Cesaro slid Sheamus's shirt off and felt Sheamus's torso. Cesaro squeezed Sheamus's hard nipples, making him moan. Sheamus moved Cesaro's shirt off as Cesaro began to suck on Sheamus's nipples. Sheamus squeezed Cesaro's ass and Cesaro let out a soft moan. Cesaro moved further down Sheamus to his abs.

"Good fella." Sheamus said. Cesaro smiled and moved down to the bulge in Sheamus's pants. Cesaro cupped the huge bulge and rubbed it. Cesaro pulled them down, showing Sheamus's gray underwear. Cesaro began to suck on the bulge. "Don't be such a damn tease." Sheamus said, before Cesaro pulled down Sheamus's underwear. Sheamus's huge uncut cock made Cesaro lick his lips as he put his mouth around the salty head, making Sheamus moan loudly. Cesaro rubbed Sheamus's cock with one hand and jacked off his own dick through his pants. Cesaro began to suck further down Sheamus's cock, loving every second. Sheamus rubbed Cesaro's bald head as Cesaro began to bob up and down. Cesaro went all the way down to Sheamus's trimmed pubic hair. Cesaro went up for air but went right back to action. Sheamus could feel himself getting closer as Cesro sucked all the way down over and over again. "Ah fuck." Sheamus moaned before cumming in Cesaro's mouth. Cesaro swallowed the warm substance and jacked himself off some more.

"Well that was freaking amazing." Cesaro said, still licking every bit of jizz off of his lips.

"Barrett was right. You give the best blow jobs." Sheamus said, panting.

"Yep...and even though that was fun, we definetely aren't done yet. I've been waiting to get fucked by you for ages." Cesaro said.

"Good. Now turn over so I can rim ya." Sheamus said, grinning. Sheamus unzipped and took off Cesaro's pants and underwear fast. Cesaro turned over, giving Sheamus a great view of Cesaro's huge tan ass. Sheamus licked his lips and began to spread Cesaro's leg's out, showing his bright pink hole. Sheamus sucked on his finger and began to finger Cesaro lightly. Sheamus shuddered in pain at first but the pain would quickly turn to pleasure. Sheamus put one more finger in as he began top pick up the pace. Once Cesaro looked stretched out enough, Sheamus put his face onto Cesaro's ass. Sheamus licked the pink hole as Cesaro moaned loudly. Cesaro loved the feeling of a tongue darting in and out of his ass. "You're so sweet Cesaro." Sheamus said.

"Just don't stop." Cesaro said, in enjoyment. Sheamus continued licking until he couldn't resist the urge to fuck his brains out. Sheamus pulled his head out and positioned his cock in Cesaro's tight hole. They both moaned loudly as Sheamus moved into Cesaro. Cesaro winced in the pain of the huge cock filling him, but he loved it more than anyone could ever know. Sheamus began to move in and faster as the sounds of smacking and smells of sex filled the room. Sheamus began to go faster and harder as he heard Cesaro grunt everytime he pounded him. "Lay down. I wanna ride you." Cesaro said. Sheamus slowly moved his dick out of Cesaro and laid down. Cesaro stood up and slowly sat on Sheamus, positioning his hole on Sheamus's cock. Cesaro slowly began to ride up and down, making them both moan. Cesaro began to go up and down faster, making them both get closer to their climax.

"I'm gonna cum." Sheamus groaned. Cesaro kept riding as Sheamus filled Cesaro's hole with his warm jizz. Cesaro got up and breathed heavily. Sheamus noticed that Cesaro hadn't came. "Well Cesaro, I see you could use some help. I'll do my best even though it's my first time." Sheamus said, taking Cesaro's cock in his hands.

"Thanks." Cesaro said, excited. Sheamus rubbed Cesaro's cock and put the head in his mouth. Sheamus sucked as Cesaro moaned. Sheamus moved further down the cock, devouring nearly half. "Wow. You're totally a first timer." Cesaro said, amazed at Sheamus's blowjob skills. Sheamus raised his eyebrows and Cesaro could feel Sheamus smile. Sheamus decided to impress more, and sucked all of Cesaro cock in one try. Cesaro moaned loudly as Sheamus bobbed up and down. Sheamus bobbed one more time and Cesaro came in Sheamus's mouth. Sheamus choked for a second but then spit out the jizz. "Well that was fucking amazing." Cesaro said, panting still.  
"You think? That was the best sex I've ever had." Sheamus said, grinning. Sheamus fell back on the hotel bed. "So I'm hoping you won't go back to that British lad Barrett."

Cesaro laughed and said, "Trust me I won't. I think I prefer the Irish."

**So...I finally wrote this chapter! It took forever because of school and stuff. But I really hope you liked Shesaro finally happening! But I have a question (and please comment on the story with an answer). Should this be the end or should I continue it? Also, check out my poll in my bio. It asks what fanfiction pairing I should do with some awesome choices!**


End file.
